Digimon: The Royal Knights
Digimon: The Royal Knights (デジモン：ロイヤルナイツ Dejimon: Roiyarunaitsu), known in North America as Digimon U-Knight!!, is an upcoming Japanese action-adventure anime series produced by Toei Animation set to broadcast in 2016. It will be the eighth Digimon anime series after Digimon Adventure tri. Plot Arc 1 A young child named Takeo went completely missing after an incident involving unidentified armored beings fighting mysterious rampaging beasts through the heart of Tokyo. However, it was later revealed that Takeo was transported to a strange dimension called the Digital World by accident after clinging onto one of the armored beings that entered a portal to the dimension. After learning that the armored being Takeo clung onto was named Omnimon and that he and the others were called Digimon, Omnimon, along with another armored Digimon named Alphamon who was with them the entire time, took him to an alliance both he and Alphamon were both members of called the Royal Knights in which they were sworn to protect the Digital World at all costs. After learning the unlikeliness of returning home due to a serious threat in the Digital World, Takeo became a "Royal Knight in training" under the watch of Omnimon and Alphamon in order to learn how to protect himself. During his free time one day, he runs into trouble as he accidentally angers several Digimon. He gets saved by a lonesome Leomon and returns Takeo to the Royal Knights. The both of them would meet again several times during Takeo's free time, unaware of how important the both of them will become with each other. Some time later while Omnimon and Alphamon were training Takeo, the same mysterious threat that took Takeo into the Digital World infiltrated where the Royal Knights were and seemingly destroyed them very easily. Takeo was rendered unconscious throughout the event when he attempted to fend for himself. Arc 2 Several years later, Takeo is still in the Digital World and has been grizzled by the struggles of how the Digital World has become since the mysterious threat overtook it which now more dark and chaotic in comparison to its usual peaceful nature. He and Leomon form an unlikely group with a Hawkmon, a Pipimon, and a Sunflowmon as they help Digimon get out of trouble and lead them to safety with the same vision of the Royal Knights, in which they swore to protect the Digital World at all costs. One day, Takeo and Leomon witness a total of twelve children falling into the Digital World. One by one, the both of them discover that each one of the twelve children contain the spirit of one of the seemingly destroyed Royal Knights. Leomon speculates that Takeo has the thirteenth missing spirit of the Royal Knights, though Takeo himself doubts it. TBA Characters Main Characters * Takeo: A shy and lonely boy in elementary who was whisked away into the Digital World. In the 2nd arc, he is a he preteen and has been grizzled with the struggles of what the Digital World has become. Sometime between the 1st and 2nd arcs, he has given up on trying to find a way back home and accepted his new life in the Digital World. * Leomon: A Beast Man Digimon who becomes very close with Takeo. * Hawkmon: A calm and collected gentleman-like bird Digimon. * Pipimon: A baby Digimon whom Takeo takes care of. It sees him as its parent. * Sunflowmon: An energetic and optimistic Plant Digimon. * Omnimon: One of the leading Royal Knights of the Digital World and partners in crime with Alphamon. He has taken a soft spot for Takeo when he started to train him as a "Royal Knight in training". * Alphamon: The current leader of the Royal Knights and partners in crime with Omnimon. He often acts as a foil for Omnimon and vise-versa. The rest of the Royal Knights * Craniummon * Dukemon * Magnamon * Dynasmon * Lord Knightmon * Ulforce V-dramon * Sleipmon * Duftmon * Examon * Gankoomon * Jesmon * Imperialdramon Paladan Mode (founder) Trivia * This will be the first Digimon anime series to feature all thirteen known members of the Royal Knights altogether, along with its founder, Imperialdramon Paladan Mode. * This will also be the first Digimon anime series to feature only one main human character for a majority of the time. Category:TV Series